theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales Halloween Spectacular!
The VeggieTales Halloween Spectacular! is was a VeggieTales television special is the seventieth episode of the series. It originally aired on Ion Television (formerly Pax TV) in 2018, 2019, and 2020. Episode Guide Previous episode: The End is Near! Next episode: Til' We Compete Again! Plot The special took place on a big stage where the Veggies have ostensibly booked time with a major network to air a special film as part for the VeggieTales Halloween Spectacular! However, one big problem becomes almost immediately clear - Larry the Cucumber can't find the film. Given this discouraging news, the Veggies attempt to fill the time with a variety of musical performances. First up is Junior Asparagus who is being uplinked by satellite live from the Holy Lands. He sings the song "While By My Blood" surrounded by a flock of sheep that bleat along with the melody. When the satellite uplink is lost, the Veggies continue to scramble while Pa Grape attempts to buy time with the network, which is threatening to pull the plug on the production. Next up is "Silly Songs With Larry" where Larry sings "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". The third musical number features Archibald Asparagus singing a AC-DC song, "Hell Bells", while ringing some bells. Larry joins in, but as the song ends the Veggies learn that the network is about to pull the plug. Fortunately, the film reel is found by Jimmy and the feature The End of Silliness? is shown. Bob and Larry get news from Pa Grape: the Network loves the film about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. They are surprised that the network really missed the whole show. At least the people in the crowd watched it, didn't they? They wish them a Happy Halloween! Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Sheep * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Mr. Nezzer (Voice) Fun Facts Trivia * This is included on the DVD releases of The Toy That Saved Halloween and both the VHS and DVD releases of Spooky Double Feature. * The clips that were included in the introduction for each of the character were: ** Bob (Madame Blueberry) ** Larry (The End of Silliness?) ** Junior (Dave & the Giant Pickle) ** Jimmy and Jerry (Josh & the Big Wall) ** The French Peas (Josh & the Big Wall) ** Archibald (His Cheeseburger) ** Pa Grape (The Yodeling Veteranarian of the Alps ) ** Laura (Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) ** The Peach (Oh Santa!) ** Mr. Nezzer (Rack, Shack & Benny) Remarks * The intro states that the French Peas are in the special, but they never appear in any of the segments. ** On a similar note, both George and Mr. Lunt are strangely absent, despite the fact the were involved with the main story. * The credits were missing when this was included on the DVD releases of The Toy That Saved Christmas, possibly because they were already included in the episode itself in the main title of the DVD. However, Holiday Double Feature has the special with the credits. * Despite the network saying they'll change the program in five minutes, they never actually did. They just added a few more minutes until ring little bells was done. * The scream that Bob lets out when Larry states that he can't find the film subliminaly says "yeah". ** The same scream clip is also played after when Pa Grape asks why isn't the film being played in response. * This is the first time VeggieTales was on TV. However, it is just a special and not the actual show. The actual show will be seen eight years later on TV when Qubo launched. * Laura Carrot’s name is mistakenly mentioned as Laura '''The '''Carrot. Goofs * When Pa turns in some shots, you can see a bit of the special's logo on the side of his hat. This is possibly due to the textures. Real-World References * Vanna White is the hostess of Wheel of Fortune. * Bonanza was a television series. Category:Specials/Films